Come Home
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: Yet another depressing Alyss morns Will fic. This one I had fun writing! So R&R!


**For Snowflake **

_Hello world_  
_Hope you're listening_

Alyss finished the washing up and started to dry it. As she did though, she looked out of the window that was in front of her. She continued to work mechanically as she finished the rest of the things and out them away, still looking out that same window.

_Forgive me if I'm young _  
_For speaking out of turn _  
_There's someone I've been missing_

She sighed, got her cloak and went out to the stable. As she passed her horse, she gave her and apple that she had picked up. Then she walked over to Tug's empty stall and stood there waiting.

Waiting as though her spending more time there would speed up Will's return home.

_ I think that they could be _  
_The better half of me_  
_ They're in the wrong place trying to make it right_

She thought about what he would have been doing at that time. From the latest information she had received from Halt, he would be in a prison in Skandia being tortured by a Jarl who thought that Erak didn't deserve to be Oberjarl.

Alyss shook her head and walked back into her horse's stall. All Lady wanted to do was cheer her up and Alyss was glad for the comfort that even a horse could give her.

_But I'm tired of justifying _  
_So I say to you.._

Eventually though, Lady protested being used as a shoulder to cry on, as the fifth tear fell on her, she nudged Ayss off and pushed her towards the house, reminding her of her duties.

With one last hug, Alyss silently walked back inside the cabin.

**_~*~ _**  
_Come home _  
_Come home _  
_Cause I've been waiting for you _  
_For so long _  
_For so long _  
_And right now there's a war between the vanities _  
_But all I see is you and me _  
_The fight for you is all I've ever known _  
_So come home _  
_**~*~** _

The door creaked as it was opened and with the sudden wind the fire in the hearth that had died down flared back up again suddenly.

And just like that flare if the fire, Alyss had a sudden thought that Will had returned. She spun around excited, only to find snow starting to fall gracefully outside.

_I get lost in the beauty _  
_Of everything I see _  
_The world ain't as half as bad _

She fell onto her couch, only to move again at the harsh sound of her son crying. Ayss picked him up and started to feed him, watching as his face went from scrunched up, to quietly sleeping again.

For the first time since she had heard about Will being imprisoned, Alyss let out a smile. It was small, but for that moment, she had allowed herself to get lost in the pure beauty that was in front of her.

And the worst of it?

Will didn't know about him.

_As they paint it to be _  
_If all the sons _  
_If all the daughters _  
_Stopped to take it in_

Alyss walked out to couch and gently sat down on it, holding her son towards her. Hd reached out and opened and closed his tiny hand at her. She gave another smiled and continued to watch him as he slept, the hours of the night slowly moving on.

_Well hopefully the hate subsides_  
_ and the love can begin _  
_It might start now..Yeah _  
_Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud _  
_Until then _

Her own mind helped her to slip into a slight slumber filled with pure dreams of happier times that were to come.

Will seeing his son for the first time.

Presenting her son to everyone, with a beaming Will next to her.

But mainly...

Will coming home to her safe and sound.

_**~*~** _  
_Come home _  
_Come home _  
_Cause I've been waiting for you _  
_For so long _  
_For so long _  
_And right now there's a war between the vanities _  
_But all I see is you and me _  
_The fight for you is all I've ever known _  
_So come home _  
_**~*~** _

She woke up for a split second as her son moved and then they both fell back into the sleep god's hands together. Their dreams only slightly different in content.

_Everything I can't be_  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why I need you here  
Everything I can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why I need you here  
So hear this now

The snow fell harder and the night grew older as they slept the dreams that were to happen someday. But the only thing stopping them was time.

_**~*~** _  
_Come home _  
_Come home _  
_Cause I've been waiting for you _  
_For so long _  
_For so long _  
_And right now there's a war between the vanities _  
_But all I see is you and me _  
_The fight for you is all I've ever known _  
_So come home_  
**_ ~*~_**


End file.
